Lovely Death
by IcePrinceX
Summary: "I told you that if you called me murderer again I'd become one." He smiled and moved him over so he could go at round two.


**Dinner Tonight**

Seifer watched all of the men warily as he was being led down the hall by two guards. He was still chained by the hands and in the ugly orange jumpsuit. It didn't bother him so much anymore, but it was still horrible. He had been convicted of a murder he didn't do, but if he tried to tell anyone they would've said 'yeah that's what they all say.' He sighed as they stopped in front of an empty cell, this would be where he would be staying for the next year. One of the guards stepped away from him and opened the "door" and the other pushed him in roughly. That was when a third guard came up to the little group of men.

He was short and seemed like he was hyped up on crack or something. He was bouncing each time he took a step and his blonde hair was jelled up in an outrageous style. His bright blue eyes flashed brightly at his friends and then they turned to Seifer. Blue and green met with sparks of tension and hatred.

"What are you staring at Chicken-wuss?" The shorter man's face flared up in anger and he stared back glaring daggers at the other.

"The name's Zell, murderer," Seifer looked the other man in the eye and came up so that he was maybe an inch away. He bent down so that he was next to the other's ear.

"Call me murderer again, and I'll become one." Seifer threatened the other in a deadly quiet voice. He was almost positive the other didn't hear him even though he was next to his ear, but then the other man pulled away a blush on his face.

"Put him in there." Zell said quietly and watched as the guards without much force threw the man into the cell. Zell locked the door and walked away, he would forever remember that meeting.

* * *

Seifer had come to like the prison he had been placed in, the food wasn't bad. The people could be better, but most of all his chicken was here. He had been in here for months; the chicken had always glared, always been rude to him. That didn't stop him though, he had the chicken in the net now, he was his and Seifer was the chicken's toy. It had started with stray touches and stolen kisses, and soon progressed to love. Seifer explained his story and Zell understood him, it was perfect. Seifer would of course tease his chicken into submission but Zell liked it, no he loved it.

He was with his chicken right now; they were in the laundry room kissing behind one of the industrial size dryers. Seifer had the younger man's arms pinned to the dryer and his tongue swirled around in his mouth. The younger man has his legs wrapped around his waist and was letting out unmanly moans at the other. Seifer's arousal brushed against the obvious one of Zell, and they both let out a moan. Seifer pulled away and smiled at the flushed man, his mouth was open and he was panting. Seifer unwrapped Zell's legs and made sure he could stand before he backed away and stared at the man. He was still flushed and breathing heavy and he was leaning against the dryer.

It made Seifer smile about how he could really make this man act and look. Seifer then turned to leave and walked out so that he could go by the rest of his day.

* * *

Seifer was ecstatic today was the day that he would be released from this place and back out into the world. He was happy this was perfect, just wonderful, and he would be going to see his boyfriend later today as well. He was signing some of the last of his paperwork then he would be gone. His friends Raijin and Fujin were outside with his car waiting for him. He sighed and flicked the pen away when he had signed his name for the last time. He then took off; he wasn't going to stay another moment here. He saw his friends standing by the door for him and they greeted quickly and soon were in his car driving away.

It was an hour drive from here to where he lived, so he sighed and just stared as the road passed. He drove quickly he just wanted to get home and relax for a while before going over. He was lucky Zell lived in the same town as he did, meaning quick drive on over. After that the drive passed quickly and goodbyes were said and then he was alone. The first time in a very long time that he wasn't being watched or anything. He sighed and sat down in his favorite chair and relaxed into it. He had probably another ten minutes of just sitting here before he had to start getting ready.

The time passed slowly but surely his time was up and he was up and into his room. Everything was clean because Raijin and Fujin had kept up on it for him, he would have to thank them later. He walked into his room that he hadn't used in a year and grabbed some of his nicer clothes throwing them on in just a matter of seconds. He went into his bathroom and brushed his teeth, threw on some cologne and was soon ready to leave for his "date".

* * *

He was walking up to what he hoped was Zell's front door; he had never been here before so he hoped he got the address right. He got up to the door and shifted nervously then cleared his throat and knocked. He heard some shuffling from beyond the door and soon the door opened and Zell showed himself. He was wearing skinny jeans and an even tighter t-shirt that showed off his muscles. He smiled and bent the boys back so he could kiss him. Zell instantly responded with heat and passion. Zell pulled away and exposed his pale neck for Seifer to destroy.

Seifer sucked, kissed and nipped at the skin that was shown to him. He felt Zell pull his head closer to his skin moaning at each little bite and suck.

"Uh… nhh Seifer!" He heard Zell whimper and whine at his ministrations and he pushed them both inside of the house. He kicked the door shut and pinned Zell up against the wall and felt legs wrap around his waist. "Hmm… Seifer bedroom that way." He looked at where Zell pointed and grabbed the man carrying him into the room stripping them both of their shirts on the way. Zell opened the door using one of his hands from Seifer's hair to open it. Seifer kicked that door shut as well and plunged them into the room and onto the bed.

Seifer sank lower and nipped at the skin on Zell's chest and stomach. The kid had abs, nice ones, and a good chest. He was going to ask Zell what he did to stay fit after this. Zell was fisting what was left of his blonde hair moaning Seifer's name. It made Seifer feel all warm inside the fact that he made the man feel such love. He started to run and pinch Seifer smiled before taking the other in his mouth, he had a surprise for Zell after they were done. He groaned when Zell's knee rubbed against his hardening erection and grabbed the younger man roughly.

"Let me do all the work, this is going to hurt, but not for long." Zell's face was graced by a crimson flush and he looked beautiful in it. He nodded and bit his lips; Seifer pulled his pants down with a little trouble. They were that tight on him, he soon saw that Zell was as happy as he was through his boxers. He kissed his pale thighs and his boxer clad waist moving back up to his lips. As soon as their lips met his rubbed his cock with the palm of his hand. The other bucked his hips looking for more contact and pressure.

He felt Zell's feet play with the buttons on his pants before getting them undone and soon off of him boxers with them. His arousal was standing right up and it wasn't small. He saw Zell's eyes widen to the size of saucepans, he had never done this with a man before. He was nervous and hoped it wouldn't hurt for too long. He felt his boxers soon leave his legs and was exposed to the world. That was when Zell took control and flipped around so that his face was at Seifer's dick. He took it into his mouth and deep throated him; this was just like eating a hotdog except no chewing.

He heard Seifer let out a gasp before just laying back and taking it. Zell soon felt hands grab his ass and start to massage them and pull them apart to allow a tongue to go at his entrance. He moaned with the dick in his mouth as the warm muscle licked and ate him. Soon Zell felt Seifer hands twist him back so that he was back on bottom and back at the top of the bed. He stared into green eyes and felt something poking his entrance. He gasped in pain when Seifer plunged himself in slowly but surely. Soon Seifer had himself sheathed in the warm, tight heat of the boy beneath him.

Seifer waited for the boy to adjust before finally moving in and out slowly at first. He heard Zell whimper and he leaned down to kiss the boy. Soon the pace quickened and Zell was whimpering from joy instead of pain. Moans fell from both of their lips as their love took off into a heated passion. Zell had been a virgin before this, and now, now he had given something that he could give no one else to Seifer. He didn't regret the decision and if he had another chance to do something different he wouldn't. He realized then how much endurance he had right then, none.

He came in a blinding flash of white and clenched tight around Seifer and felt him shoot as well. He felt Seifer collapse on top of him and sighed peacefully. So this was what afterglow feels like he thought. Seifer rolled off of him and Zell cuddled into him. Soon Zell was out like a light and Seifer followed closely.

* * *

Seifer was the first to wake with his arms wrapped around Zell holding him close. He took this time to admire who he was with, petting the other's hair and face. Soon Zell also woke and winced in pain, he was really sore. He looked up and saw Seifer looking at him with concern.

"It's ok I'm good." Zell said confidently and Seifer smiled and kissed the other.

"Sit on the edge of the bed I got a present for you." He got up then and watched Zell move to sit on the side of the bed. Then he searched for his pants and found them then brought the little black box out of his pocket hiding it from Zell. He went over to Zell and kneeled in front of him, that's when Zell looked at him shock in his eyes. Seifer brought the box forward and opened it up showing him a ring of pure diamond. "Zell will you marry me?" Zell started to hyperventilate and in-between breaths he said.

"Y-yes!" Seifer smiled and hugged Zell tightly to his chest and pulled back soon after to slowly slide the ring on Zell's finger. That was when Zell made the mistake. "You're on hell of a murderer." He said clearly joking that was when Seifer with a smile on his face gently grabbed Zell's head then twisted till there was a sickening crack. Seifer smiled and watched as Zell's now dead body fell and hit the bed with a light thump.

"I told you if you called me murderer again I'd become one."


End file.
